1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing and displaying messages. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for filtering and prioritizing instant messaging threaded conversations in an instant messaging system based on thread content.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Current instant messaging systems allow a user to selectively block one or more users from conducting a messaging session with the user. A user may block messages from being displayed in his/her messaging window based on the sender's messaging address. This capability is convenient when a particular user or group of users are illegitimately requesting the receiver's attention. Additionally, spam-filtering techniques for email communications currently exist that identify keywords and block incoming email when the content therein surpasses some allowable threshold.
However, as current messaging systems offer message blocking based on the sender's messaging address, a user must set up the filtering system based on the sender, rather than the content of the message. The problem with present instant messaging technology is that once a user has blocked a potential participant from conducting a session, that participant is permanently disabled from conducting a session with the user, regardless of the content of the session.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for filtering and prioritizing instant messaging threaded conversations in an instant messaging system based on thread content.